


If You're All Here to Deduce My Sex Life...

by scarletprophesy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, johnlockchallenges gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletprophesy/pseuds/scarletprophesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Sherlock & John at the crime scene drabble. Total fail :( My apologiesssssssss~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're All Here to Deduce My Sex Life...

The first case that John and Sherlock went on as an official couple was an unmitigated disaster. You see, while neither was predisposed to such things as waltzing in the moonlight, or holding hands, or possibly calling each other honey-bee and sweetie-pie, there was irrefutable evidence of their changed relationship status for all the world to see. And, no, it had nothing to do with John’s facebook – in fact, he didn’t think to update that one for another WEEK afterward.  
Nay, the issue lay with the bruises found on Sherlock’s neck. While the detective normally wore his uniform of scarf and coat everywhere, the duo just HAD to go and consummate their Relationship in the middle of the hottest summer Britain had had in a good century. Thus, as Sherlock swept onto the crime scene, most people immediately noticed the bruises and bite marks on Sherlock’s long, pale neck. John felt a little bit self-conscious as he trailed after the detective, feeling people’s gazes slide from the marks on Sherlock’s neck to John, eyes rife with speculation.  
Sherlock, of course, noticed nothing – or if he did, he ignored it as being unimportant. Instead he crouched down next to the body, examining the dead woman with his usual level of interest. John looked pointedly away as his mind supplied images of Sherlock’s face concentrated on him, John Watson, in the half-dark bedroom, and did his best to focus on the task at hand.   
“So, you think they finally shagged?” asked Anderson of a couple other forensics people in a whisper that wasn’t quite quiet enough.   
“Can’t tell, mate. Bet you five they did though, look at those bruises on the freak’s neck. Bet he likes it kinky.” Replied one of the forensics guys with a snigger. At that, Sherlock looked up sharply.  
“If all you are here to investigate is my sex life, I suggest you leave now.” He said with a pointed glare. Lestrade joined in with a pointed Look of his own, the one that said “Let him do his part and go wait outside”. The forensics team shuffled out for a few minutes.   
After the examination was complete, which took some time, Sherlock and John left the scene. As they rode in the taxi, silent, Sherlock reached across the seat that separated them and placed his hand on top of John’s own. John looked over – Sherlock was staring ahead, probably deducing something about the case already at speeds that John wouldn’t be able to comprehend, but that small touch was nice.   
John smiled and turned back to stare out the window. He hadn’t expected anything more.


End file.
